Leo's Breakdown
by prussia's boy
Summary: Leo's lost his memory and it's up to Ludwig to take care of him. Yaoi, M/M, slight Shota


Ita: *covering her mouth, bringing her legs close to her chest*

Leo: *puts his arms around her* what's wrong Ita-chan?

F!I: Uh...

Leo: *doesn't realize his hands are on her boobs*

F!I: *blushing and gently starts to take his hands away* Uh...N-nothing.

Leo: why's your face all red? *pokes her cheek*

F!I: Uh...I'm blushing...

Leo: why?

F!I: Your hand was...somewhere...

Leo: *tilts his head*

F!I: Your hands were...here...*hesitantly touches her boobs*

Leo: *still confused, not knowing women shouldn't be touched there*

F!I: Germany can explain it better.

Leo: k~ *stands up to look for Ludwig*

Ger: *working in his study*

Leo: *knocks on the study door* Luddy?

Ger: Hm? *looks up*

Leo: uh...*thinks of how to ask* why do girls blush when you touch their chest?

Ger: *spit takes coffee* Huh?

Leo: *jumps a little, afraid he did something wrong* well... I... uh... Ita-chan wasn't looking to good! so i gave her a hug and she started blushing! I asked her what was wrong and and she said my hands were on her chest! but you and Gil never blush when I give you hugs...

Ger: *sighs and motions him over*

Leo: *walks over to him, still nervous*

Ger: I'm sorry I yelled. Za reason vhy Ita blushed is because vemon...*clears throat* have weak spots like your curl.

Leo: *quickly covers his right ear, where his curl was hidden* I-I didn't know! I'm sorry! I hope she doesn't hate me now... *frowns, Feli being the only girl he can ever talk to*  
>(girls make him nervous)<p>

Ger: I'm sure she'll forgive you.

Leo: I hope so... *looks on the verge of tears*

Ger: Go talk to her.

Leo: b-but what do I say...

Ger: Apologize.

Leo: ok-k *walks out of the room nervously, every possible thing that could go wrong playing in his head*

F!I: *sitting there, seeming recovered*

Leo: umm... F-Feli...

F!I: *looks over and smiles* Ciao~

Leo: I'm uh... s-sorry for... *starts blushing* t-touching your ch-chest... *covers his face with his hands*

F!I: Oh. It's okay~

Leo: *peeks through his fingers* r-really? *pulls his hands away* y-your not m-mad at me?

F!I: Why? It was an accident.

Leo: *pulls her into a big hug, careful to avoid her weak spot*

F!I: *hugs back*

Leo: _I'm so happy she's not mad at me~!_

F!I: Ve~

Leo: _I thought she was gonna hate me forever..._ *saddened by the thought*

F!I: Ah! Don't be sad! I'll make you some pasta! *runs to the kitchen to go make pasta*

Leo: *reaches out towards her back and misses, too lost in thought to understand why she left*

F!I: *starts boiling some water for the pasta*

Leo: *suddenly feels lonely* _maybe she _was _mad at me..._ *tears start to well up in his eyes*

F!I: The pasta's almost finished. Do you want wurst in them? *pokes her head out from the kitchen*

Leo: _what if the others leave too..._ *sniffles* _I'll be all alone again..._ *balls his hands into fist, grabbing onto the couch, tears starting to stream down his face*

F!I: Hm? *shuts off the stove and walks over to him, putting a hand on his back* Are you okay?

Leo: *jumps away from her touch, backing up, his eyes full of pain and fear just like the day the others had found him*

F!I: I'm not going to leave you. I was making you pasta.

Leo: *back up a little more* p-pasta? *his old accent starting to show again*

F!I: Si. Yummy food. Come on. I'll show you. *holds her hand out, smiling warmly*

Leo: *backs up to the wall, watching the woman's hand warily*

F!I: It's okay. Please trust me.

Leo: why would I trust you? you are not one of my people...

F!I: I'm your friend...Italy...

Leo: *growls slightly* I know no one named Italy...

F!I: *tears up, standing up and walking off*

Leo: *slides down the wall and sits, quickly scoping out the room* _where am I...? did the Invaders capture me?_

F!I: Gilbert...It's Leo...He's having another attack...

Gil: *drops his controller and quickly turns from the TV to face the girl* what? are you sure?

F!I: *nods* He said he didn't know me...

*wipes eyes weakly*

Gil: dammit... can you go get West? we'll probably need him for this...

F!I: *nods and nocks on Germany's door* Doitsu...It's Leo...he's having another attack...  
>Ger: *sighs and comes out, walking over to Neuland*<p>

Leo: *pushes further against the wall, looking the man up and down, relaxing slightly at the sight of his blue eyes* you... are you one of my people?  
>(Neulanders have blue eyes)<p>

Ger: Ja. You belong here...vith Ita...

Leo: but this is not our home... and she is not one of us... *believes Ludwig is a Neulander*

Ger: Leo...*grabs his weak spot*

Leo: *moans slightly* nuuuh dun't touch that~

Ge: Please snap out of it.

Leo: you... your...

Ger: Ludwig.

Leo: Your one of them aren't you? *tries to pull away from the man gripping his weak spot, only making things worse for himself*

Ger: Ludvig Beilschmidt. You are Leo Beilschmidt.

Leo: Liar! *continues to struggle, his weak spot sending a strange feeling through his body*

Ger: Please snap out of it.

Leo: ngh *starts blushing, shifting uncomfortably* w-why would I l-listen to an enem-my?

Ger: I'm a friend.

Leo: w-why should I b-believe you? *panting slightly*

Ger: Because you're neuland.

Leo: of c-course, I am the Gr-Great Prince of N-Neuland... *tries to tug away again, moaning softly*

Ger: And you're part of mein family.

Leo: I d-do not h-have a f-family...

Ger: You do. Ve're your family.

Leo: H-how can you b-be a family? n-none of you l-look alike...

Ger: Not by blood. *puts a gentle hand on his shoulder* By friendship.

Leo: *jumps from the hand, accidentally tugging his weak spot again, his eyes becoming hazy* Fr-fr-friendship?

Ger: ja.

Leo: h-how c-can you b-be a f-family by 'fr-friendship' *wipes away a bit of drool*

Ger: Just trust me. *goes to grab his spot again*

Leo: *pushes himself against the wall again*

Ger: Please...trust me...

Leo: *relaxes, seeing the pointlessness in resisting* I s-surrender... *the words bitter to him*

Ger: No need to surrender. Just need to trust.

Leo: t-trust...

Ger: Ja. Get some rest. You'll feel better.

Leo: y-yes sir *shifts awkwardly, trying to ignore the effects of his weak spot*

Ger: *kisses his forehead* Please?

Leo: *nods, blushing slightly*

Ger: *picks him up and carries him to his room*

Leo: *lets the man carry him, unable to look him in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice his little problem*

Ger: *sets him down in the bed* Just rest.

Leo: y-yes sir

Ger: *pats his head, tucking him in*

Leo: th-thank you sir

Ger: You're velcome.

Leo: Are you going to sleep t-too?

Ger: Soon. Right now just rest.

Leo: ok-k *a little nervous to sleep alone in this strange place*

Ger: I'll stay here if you vant

Leo: *blushes slightly* th-thank you sir

Ger: please, call me Ludvig

Leo: yes s- uh Ludwig

Ger: *pats his head*

Leo: *smiles a little*

Ger: *sits in a chair on the far side of the room*

Leo: y-your not going to sleep too?

Ger: not YET

Leo: o-o-k-k *hides under the covers*

Ger: *smiles softly*

Leo: *shaking slightly under the covers* _I hope I didn't make him mad..._

Ger: I'm not mad

Leo: *peeks out from under the covers* r-really?

Ger: *nods*

Leo: thank you L-Ludwig *smiles slightly, still a little nervous*

Ger: *sits next to him, ruffling his hair softly*

Leo: *smiles more, happy the man was closer*

Ger: *softly singing a German lullaby*

Leo: *slowly starts to drift to sleep*

Ger: *smiles softly, stroking his hair*

Leo: *sleeping, his breathing calm for the first time since his attack started*

Ger: *keeps singing softly, like when Gil has a Russia induced attack*

Leo: *puts his arms around the man's stomach, still sleeping*

Ger: *finishes the song, stroking his hair and holding him*

Leo: *smiling softly in his sleep*

Ger: *kisses his head softly*

Leo: *pulls a little closer to him*

Ger: *lies his head on Leo's*

*~*~*~*~*Later*~*~*~*~*

Leo: *sleeping softly, his arms still around Ludwig*

Ger: *had fallen asleep next to him*

Leo: *shifts slightly, slowly waking up*

Ger: *still asleep*

Leo: *opens his eyes slowly and jumps slightly, seeing his arms around the man and quickly pulls them away, blushing madly and panicking*

Ger: *his hair is in his face, his jacket and shirt open for comfort*

Leo: *looks at the man nervously* _He's asleep...?_ *his gaze shifts slightly, tracing every inch of the man's muscle, reaching out to touch it*

Ger: *doesn't move, still sleeping*

Leo: *touches his stomach lightly, blushing slightly at the feel of the muscles* _He's so strong..._

Ger: *shifts slightly, still sleep, Gil having done much worse in the past*

Leo: *moves his hands around, feeling the man's tight chest, a small problem starting to form down under*

Ger: *staying still, his breathing calm*

Leo: *starts moving down, getting braver, or stupider, and puts a on the man's crotch, rubbing it gently*

Ger: *snaps awake and shoots up, grabbing his crotch and blushing* s-s-shiza...

Leo: *jumps off the bed, panicking*

Ger: *trembling and blushing, half awake* Prue-PrueBen...

Leo: Pr-Prues-sen?

Ger: *bites his lip, covering his crotch*

Leo: _He's gonna be really mad if he finds out! _*trembling slightly at the thought of the man angry*

Ger: *takes a breath and lies down to go back to sleep*

Leo: *a little scared to go back near the man*

Ger: *falls silent*

Leo: *walks back to the bed slowly, still nervous*

Ger: *doesn't do anything*

Leo: *climbs back into the bed, staying a little farther away this time*

Ger: *takes his jacket off, tossing it aside*

Leo: *watches the man from under the covers*

Ger: *strips off his shirt, going back to sleep*

Leo: *stares at the man's muscly body, his self-restraint crumbling at the sight*

Ger: *slips into a deep sleep*

Leo: *reaches out again but quickly pulls back* _What if he wakes up again? I'd be in big trouble, but... _*looks over the man's body, licking his lips*

Ger: *snuggles against the pillow a little*

Leo: *bites his lip and reaches out again, rubbing the man's chest*

Ger: *doesn't move, still sleeping soundly*

Leo: *moves up to his shoulders, rubbing up and down his strong, now-bare arms, his problem getting worse*

Ger: *snuggles into the pillow a little more*

Leo: *moves lower down his arms, gently putting a hand on the man's ass, hoping it wouldn't wake the man*

Ger: *barely stirs*

Leo: *squeezes one of the cheeks lightly, blushing* _Every inch of him... he feels so good..._

Ger: *his muscles flex slightly*

Leo: *quickly look up to make sure the man was still asleep*

Ger: *snoring softly*

Leo: *sighs in relief, returning his gaze to the man's lower regions and starts rubbing his thighs, wondering weather to go for it or not*

Ger: *bites his lip a little*

Leo: *moves his hand closer to the man's vital regions, continuing to rub his thighs, his eyes locked on the bulge*

Ger: *shifts slightly*

Leo: *blushing, feeling dirty for doing this to a sleeping man, but moves his hand to the bulge and rubs it gently, feeling how big it was and practically drooling*

Ger: *moans softly in his sleep, rubbing against the hand*

Leo: *shocked, but shakes it off and starts rubbing more*

Ger: *gets harder*

Leo: *looks at the man's bulge straining against his pants* _It must be uncomfortable like that..._ *carefully unzips the man's pants, licking his lips*

Ger: *the bulge in his underwear nearly pops out*

Leo: *gasps a little and put his hand on the clothed length, rubbing it more*

Ger: *moans softly*

Leo: *rubs the small wet spot at the tip of the bulge, guessing that's where the head was*

Ger: *arches his back*

Leo: *bites his lip, peeling the man's boxers off nervously*

Ger: *the man's hard length pops free*

Leo: *wraps his hand around it, not even reaching all the way around and using the other hand too, moving them up and down slowly*

Ger: *lets out a long, deep moan*

Leo: *watches a drop of precum slide down the length, leaning in close and licking it off, loving the slightly salty taste*

Ger: *gasps in pleasure*

Leo: *licks up the length, taking the head into his mouth, bobbing up and down a little*

Ger: *arches his back, grabbing the boy's hair subconsciously*

Leo: *takes more in, the man's fingers gripping the base of his weakspot, making him shiver, lost in pleasure*

Ger: *puts more in his mouth, arching his back, eyes opening, but hazy from pleasure*

Leo: *slips a hand into his own pants, his other hand rubbing what he couldn't fit in his mouth*

Ger: *tries to force the mouth to go farther*

Leo: *takes more of the length in his mouth, feeling it touch the back of his throat and moaning softly, trying to stay quiet*

Ger: *forces the head to go down all the way, moaning*

Leo: *takes in as much as he can, deepthroating the man, rubbing both lengths faster*

Ger: *pulls him back up, before forcing him all the way back down*

Leo: *moans again, sending vibrations through the man's length, sucking and licking every inch he could*

Ger: *cums in his mouth, moaning deeply*

Leo: *swallows as much as he can, about half dripping out of his mouth, and starts rubbing himself faster, the taste and feel of the man's cum bringing him close to the edge*

Ger: *slides down to him, undoing his pants with his teeth and takes all of him into his mouth, gently sucking*

Leo: *gasps* a-awake *the panic in his voice lost in pleasure and starts moaning, heat coiling in his stomach*

Ger: *sucks harder, gripping his thighs*

Leo: *arches his back, cumming in the man's mouth before collapsing on the bed, panting and light-headed*

Ger: *swallows it all, pulling back and licking his lips, sliding up and holds Leo close*

Leo: I... uh... *too exhausted to think clearly*

Ger: I'm not mad.

Leo: y-your not...?

Ger: Nein. I couldn't.

Leo: *hugs the man, happy he wasn't angry*

Ger: *holds him close, hoping no one saw what just happened*

Leo: *buries his face in the man's chest, blushing* your warm...

Ger: *blushes* Danke.

Leo: *starts to drift off in the man's arms*

Ger: *stoking his hair*

Leo: *sleeping peacefully, his breathing soft and calm*

Ger: *puts himself back in his pants*

Leo: *nuzzles into his chest a little more in his sleep*

Ger: *puts the boy back in his pants carefully*

Leo: *shifts a little before sighing and going still again, still asleep*

Ger: *kisses his head gently*


End file.
